Objective: 1) Develop a non-medical residential detoxification center for alcoholics. 2) Residential center will serve to detoxify and refer clients to existing community agencies. 3) Establish a model of treatment outside the medical and judicial systems. 4) Demonstrate the model of treatment to the community, service agencies, professional groups, and to other communities. 5) Demonstrate that this model of treatment can provide detoxification at a lower cost than the extablished detoxification methods. Methods: 1) Designate a centrally located facility to house fifteen clients in a residential setting. 2) Recruit and train a staff, develop a milieu of acceptance and understanding towards the alcoholics. Staff to be familiarized with the services of all community agencies. 3) Individual need of clients evaluated by the residential staff. 4) Services of agencies outlined to clients, arrangements and/or appointments made while the clients are in residential center. 5) Representatives of Alcoholics Anonymous, and other alcoholic treatment programs attend the center on a regular basis to outline various recovery approaches to the clients. Clients encouraged to attend meetings in the community while still a resident at the center. 6) Education of community agencies with results and follow-up information.